bmetfandomcom-20200215-history
Brownouts
About A brownout, a sag, or a dip is really a drop in voltage in an electrical power supply. The term brownout comes from the dimming experienced by lighting when the voltage sags. A voltage reduction may be an effect of disruption of an electrical grid, or may occasionally be imposed in an effort to reduce load and prevent a blackout.Alan Wyatt, Electric Power Challenges and Choices, The Book Press Limited, Toronto, 1986 ISBN 0-920650-00-7 page 63 In the past, power quality was thought to be a power utility companies problem but this isn't true. In almost every case, its outside the control of the utility company since these circumstances are beyond their control such as lightning, sudden line or transformer failures, or extremely high demands on the electrical network grid (brownouts). Its becoming increasing difficult for these utilities company to provide high quality power with newer medical devices due to electrical distortion.PSC Power. Power Quality. accessdate: July 2011. http://www.pscpower.com/Whitepapers/Power%20Quality.pdf Effects Different types of electrical apparatus will react in different ways to a sag. Some devices will be severely affected, while others may not be affected at all. The heat output of any resistance device, such as an electric space heater will vary with the true power consumption, which is proportional to the square of the applied voltage. Therefore, a significant loss of heat output will occur with a relatively small reduction in voltage. Similarly, an incandescent lamp will dim due to the lower heat emission from the filament. Generally speaking, no damage will occur but functionality will be impaired. Commutated electric motors, such as universal motors, whose mechanical power output also varies with the square of the applied voltage, will run at reduced speed and reduced torque. Depending on the motor design, no harm may occur. However, under load, the motor will draw more current due to the reduced back-EMF developed at the lower armature speed. Unless the motor has ample cooling capacity, it may eventually overheat and burn out. An induction motor will draw more current to compensate for the decreased voltage, which may lead to overheating and burnout. If a substantial part of a grid's load is electric motors, attempting to reduce an overload by voltage reduction may not decrease load and can result in damage to customer's equipment. An unregulated direct current supply will produce a lower output voltage for electronic circuits. The output ripple voltage will decrease in line with the usually reduced load current. In a CRT television, the reduced output voltage can be seen as the screen image shrinking in size and becoming dim and fuzzy. A linear direct current regulated supply will maintain the output voltage unless the brownout is severe and the input voltage drops below the drop out voltage for the regulator, at which point the output voltage will fall and high levels of ripple from the rectifier/reservoir capacitor will appear on the output. A switching power supply which has a regulated output, will be affected. As the input voltage falls, the current draw will increase to maintain the same output voltage and current, until such a point that the switching power supply malfunctions. Brownouts can cause unexpected behavior in systems with digital control circuits. Reduced voltages can bring control signals below the threshold at which logic circuits can reliably detect which state is being represented. As the voltage returns to normal levels the logic can latch at an incorrect state; even can't happen states become possible. The seriousness of this effect and whether steps need to be taken by the designer to prevent it depends on the nature of the equipment being controlled; for instance a brownout may cause a motor to begin running backwards. Conditions These long-duration under-voltage conditions can cause the following problems in a distribution system: *Equipment shutdowns *Loss of microprocessor memory *Reduced motor torque, increased stalling *Overheating of motors (insulation breakdown). *Tripping of protective devices *Speed variation in Adjustable speed drive (ASD)Hershey Energy Systems. Power Quality : Brownouts. 2005. http://www.hersheyenergy.com/Brownouts.html. References Links See also *Dirty Power Category:Facilities Engineering Category:Electronics